After The Dawn
by themelodiousmeadow
Summary: Adopted from GlasGowGirl. Renesmee is finally growing up, and Jacob is unsure. Nessies powers have grown to become something more than everyone thought. Will the Volturi want to conspire against the Cullens to get what they want the most? Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters associated with it, this copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer's, I own only the idea and any knew character's I should decided to add.**

**Chapter One**

As I pulled up outside Charlie's, I spotted the curtain twitch and then Charlie came sprinting on to the porch, just as I opened the car door, he has the same smile on his face he has every time I bring Renesmee to visit, the one a proud grandfather wears.

As I lift Renesmee out of the front seat and place her down she runs to Charlie at the speed of light, not even pretending to look human, she is just too comfortable in front of Charlie.  
But nothing about Renesmee ever surprised Charlie, so he didn't even flinch as she flung herself into his open arms.

"Where's granddad's best girl?" he cooed. Renesmee flashed him her sparkling smile in response, and replied in her high soprano tinkling

"Hi Granddad".

I gently wrapped an arm around my fathers waist and softly kissed his cheek,

"Hi dad." I said.

"Hey Bells, looking good kid.", he replied looking me over from head to toe. As we walked through the door and into the sitting room, I wasn't surprised to find Sue and Seth here, Sue and my dad were seeing an awful lot of each other these days. So naturally she spent a lot of time here, I got an overpowering smell of fried fish from the kitchen, which I'm sure smelled good to everyone else, but smelled revolting to me. When Renesmee spotted Seth she ran to him shouting

"Seth! Seth!"

Strangely he was one of few people she always took the time to speak to rather than showing him her visions obviously she did the same thing with Charlie and Sue, but this was because she knew they were human. She knew Seth wasn't and so therefore she didn't have to do this, but for some strange reason she still made the effort.

He replied with a

"Hey Nessie!" and quite happily took Renesmee out into the woods to play, where I knew he would change into his wolf form to make it more fun for Renesmee, as they would race to hunt before Nessie had to eat the human food, she disliked so much.

While I sat inside with Charlie and Sue still trying hard not to breathe much around them, I had never hurt a human, but I still tried my best to not to put myself in temptations way as much as I could help it. Especially when there was no-one here to restrain me if things got out of hand.

So I made do with very few breaths and little conversation. I'd spend a nice day with Charlie and Sue, It was good to see Charlie happy again with Sue, and I knew he'd be fine when I left him, this would make leaving that bit easier knowing he would be happy.

It was late evening as I left and Nessie is sleeping, so I carry her gently to the car, and said my goodbye's to Charlie and Sue.

I feel happier on my journey home than when I'd come, but still felt guilty that I didn't told Charlie that we were moving, which had been the whole purpose of my visit.

XXX

As I drove up the soft dirt path of the driveway, Alice came dancing out the house into the garage to wait for me and Nessie.

"Hey Bella!" she called before I'd even killed the engine, knowing fine well I would hear.

"Hi Alice." I called back.

I knew by the sly smile on her face she was up to something. As I killed the engine and stepped out the car, I asked

"What's going on Alice?" she didn't answer she just asked me if Nessie was sleeping or not. When I told her she was she just replied

"Great, lets take her inside and leave her with Rose for now then, we've got plans to make" with a big smile. As soon as we'd left Nessie in the living room with Rose, I rounded on Alice demanding to know what was going on.

"Chill Bella" she replied, "I was just thinking we're leaving in a months time, and as Renesmee's first birthday is in three weeks time, maybe we should have a birthday party for her, just close family and friends, obviously, but I thought it would be nice.", she explained calmly.

You could tell even Alice was shocked when I replied with "Yeah that's a great idea!" I'd been thinking we would have to mark the occasion somehow and a party seemed like a perfect opportunity.

"Let's get to work!" I encouraged Alice, as I knew Edward would be more than happy with this idea.

Alice, Esme, and I sat at the dining room table planning the party while Rosalie watched over Nessie in the living room. We were discussing the guest list, after already settled on a pink theme, when we heard the jeep turn onto the soft dirt track of the drive way from the freeway.

"The boys are home", Rose called from the living room although we all already knew this "And Nessie's awake" Rose added as an after thought.

Nessie had this knack of when ever Edward left waking up at the exact moment of his return and as me, Alice and Esme entered the living room we seen Nessie head of to the Garden to greet her father, we could hear Edward talking to Nessie as they walked inside hand in hand, telling her all about his trip and her no doubt showing him her visions of her few days without him as they held hands, and Emmett's bellowing laugh at something Jasper had said.

Carlisle was the first through the door and went straight to embrace Esme, Emmett followed and his and Rose's reunion was a lot more passion fueled, and then Japer came in and set off to find Alice who had now left the living room, Edward was last in the door, and said

"Hi love" as soon as he seen me and picked Renesmee up and rushed to my side to give me a quick kiss and cuddle.

He could tell something was on my mind, and suggested we went home to the cottage. So off we set, but tonight sleep was the last thing on Nessie's mind now daddy was home and she was determined to stay up and not miss anything. But eventually her mortal needs overtook and she fell asleep in her room, giving me and Edward chance to talk.

**please review guys, and let me know what you think, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters that is copyright of Stephanie Meyer's. I own only the idea only, and any knew character's I should end up adding in.**

**Chapter Two**

As soon as Renesmee was fast asleep Edward pulled me tight into an embrace, kissing me gently at first but getting more urgent as the need for each other progressed. Soon all my thought had escaped from my mind and the only thing I could think of was how much I had missed Edward, and how much together time we had missed out on.

Next thing we knew the sun had broken and it was morning, as we lay cuddled up in bed, even though we didn't need to sleep after yet another wonderful night, I wondered if my need for Edward would ever be fulfilled.

"I hope not " Edward replied to my unasked question, I quickly realized what was happening. These days as I was so relaxed and happy all the time, I was able self consciously to push my shield away from my body allowing Edward to access my thoughts without even meaning to, which sometimes was a bit of a pain like now.

But Edward just smiled and rolled over and kissed me but he quickly stopped and pulled away obviously I was having a subconscious thought that he had picked up on and would want to discuss, my guess was quickly proved right.

"Bella Love" he asked,

"Yes", I replied.

"I believe you were meaning to talk to me about Jacob and our move" he urged.

"Oh that's what you found floating around in my head" I laughed.

"Yes" he replied, "so do you want to talk about it?" he prompted again.

Oh I may as well just get this out of the way I thought to myself, and then started.

" Well Edward I've been thinking about this a lot, and it would tear Jacob apart to be separated from Nessie, and I don't think Nessie would like it much either", he grimaced at that but said nothing.

" And if truth be told I think one day not now, but one day Jacob will be the perfect match for our Renesmee, so really what I'm trying to say is I think Jacob should come with us".

I was shocked though by Edwards response, " Yes, I've been thinking about that a lot too, and yes I think your right, we should talk to him about it when we he comes to get Nessie later.

Jacob was picking Nessie up later on this morning to hang out at La Push beach for the day with him, as Alice had '_seen_' it was going to be a sunny day today in Forks which meant we were all stuck in doors as the sunlight would give away what we were as our sun sparkles in the sunlight all with the exception of Renesmee, who has a faint sparkle that is unnoticeable to the human eye.

So as this didn't stop her Jacob thought she should be out enjoying the sun and offered to spend the day with her at La Push beach. Neither Edward nor I had any objection to this, as we knew she would be perfectly safe with Jacob.

XXX

We decided it was time to get up and both quickly got dressed, knowing Renesmee would be up shortly. We were both in the kitchen; I was organizing some porridge for Ness when she woke, while Edward sat at the table pouring over some chords he'd scrawled down during the night for a new composition. He was composing a new song to play for Ness at her birthday party in just over a week's time. At that moment Alice came bursting through the door. Alice didn't believe in knocking, as she knew her 'second sight' would pre-warn her if she was about to walk in on something she'd rather not see.

''Is she up yet?'' she asked Edward and I.

''Yes, I think she is and I think you know where to find her'', I laughed.

This had become a daily ritual, each morning Alice coming over to the cottage to have a fashion parade with Renesmee. I must say it made me slightly relieved I was no longer Alice's guinea-pig Barbie doll.

But I must say Renesmee had definitely inherited some of my traits. The moment she heard Alice coming, she would wake up, as if by an alarm clock, then would take off from her room, and hide under our bed, from Aunty Alice, until she was eventually bribed out to have yet another fashion show.

Alice had clearly now found Renesmee, and was beginning trying on outfits; just then Edward chuckled out loud.

''What is it?" I asked him intrigued.

''Oh nothing, just being nosey with Nessie's thoughts again'' he replied. I glared at him other people calling our daughter Nessie, I had begun to get used too, but not Edward, it annoyed me so much, I tended to break whatever I held, so it was a good thing at this particular moment in time my hands were empty.

''Why? What's she thinking this time?''I asked once I'd calmed myself down again.

''She's just showing Alice what she would like to wear, and mentally begging for no frilly dresses, which of course is exactly what Alice has planned'', he explained.

At that point we both said

"Typical Alice'', and begun to laugh. About five minutes later a fully dressed Renesmee, danced into the small living room of the cottage, and twirled round for us.

Of course Alice had picked out a ridiculously expensive pink satin sun dress, covered in bows and ribbons. She had accessorized this outfit with some matching pink sandals, and a rather cute sun-hat, that Renesmee did not seem one bit impressed about wearing.

"Oh don't you look pretty princess'' Edward told Renesmee, while he picked her up and spun her around in a big circle. For a surprising change instead of simply showing us our thoughts she spoke aloud

''I look ridiculous, how am I supposed to play with Claire and ride on Jake's back wearing this'', she complained. My daughter sure had a point, but Alice thought she looked cute and insisted it didn't matter if she ruined it, as she wouldn't be wearing it again. So I gave in, I must admit though, I felt rather sorry for Renesmee, but to be honest I was just glad Alice hadn't decided to play Girls World on me today.

At that moment, Renesmee jumped from her father's arms at the sound of a wolf howling in the distance. She could pick out Jacob's howl from miles away, and she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the garden, to wait on him.

**Jacob's POV**

I phased back into my human self, by cover of the trees, just before I approached the little cottage, hidden deep away in the forest.

Just as I got into view Renesmee danced across the space from the house to where I had just come into view, and flung herself into my outstretched arms. We now had this move perfectly synchronized. God she looked cute today I thought to myself, pink sure suited her.

Renesmee then touched my cheek, showing me us leaving. Just at that point Edward came into the garden, and put an arm around Bella, and said

''Looks like someone's impatient to get to La Push.''

''Yes I get that feeling too'', I laughed.

But I said to Nessie, we should go inside and so that she could say goodbye to her parents, I was also doing this as I felt it would be rude not to go in and say hello. She reluctantly agreed, and Bella offered me some tea, so I thought it only polite to accept.

As we went into the cottage I found Alice was also here, at least it was her and not the psycho blonde leech, I thought to myself. So I politely greeted her, and asked her how life was treating her, not that I was all that interested to be honest.

We chatted away, mostly me listening with Nessie curled up in my lap, and only answering when Bella gave me a chance to get a word in edgeways.

Boy, she'd become a chatterbox, since her transformation to vampire life, I thought to myself, Edward silently chuckled at this thought.

Eventually I left my half drank cup of tea, because Nessie was so desperate to leave, I must admit, no matter how much I loved Bella and Edward for giving me Nessie, I would just never get used to that smell, so was secretly glad she'd been so impatient to leave, so that we'd get into the fresh air faster.

Nessie said her goodbye to her mom and her dad, giving them their usual routine of about a million kisses and cuddles, and then gave a final big hug, to her aunty Alice.

Edward, called to us to have fun as we departed the cottage, and came to wave us off from the door with Bella.

Just before we got to the forest Bella shouted

"Take care and no calling my daughter after any sea monsters Jake, I'm warning you''.

I just laughed in response, and took Renesmee's hand as we sprinted off into the forest together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jacobs POV**

As we got deeper into the forest I realized, that even though Nessie was half vamp, she was also half human, and would get tired during her time at the beach, if I let her run all the way to the Reservation.

So I asked Nessie how she felt about riding Wolf Back, as her little face lit up, I took that as a yes, and left her alone for a moment, as I headed into the cover of the trees to phase into my wolf form. Phasing had become second nature to me now, and I did it with ease, and was back with Nessie in moments, nudging her on the back with my long snout, signaling for her to climb on my furry back.

On the journey to First Beach, I noticed Nessie didn't really seem herself; sure, she'd been happy as a kid in a toy shop when I'd arrived to take her out for the day. But now she'd become withdrawn, as no pictures, illustrating her thoughts flowed from her tiny hand rested upon my wolf cheek, to my wolf mind. I found this extremely unusual, it worried me slightly, and I decided I would talk to her, once I had phased back, and find out, once and for all, what was up with Nessie.

We had arranged to meet Quil and Clair at first Beach around noon, so Nessie could spend some time with someone, who was physically around the same age as her. But first we were going to visit Billy, and spend the morning at the house, with him. Usually Nessie would enjoy these visits to Billy very much.

As my dads place came into view, I let Nessie down and quickly sprinted into the cover of the trees to phase back to my human self. I was back with her in mere seconds and she took my hand, as we walked at human speed towards the house.

**Renesmee's POV**

As we stepped inside Billy's place, I got a waft of warm freshly cooked muffins, one of the few human foods I actually liked, so I knew Sue or Emily must have visited recently, as Billy was almost as bad a cook as Grandpa Charlie. I usually loved it at Billy Blacks house, when My Jacob brought me to visit, but today just didn't feel right, I knew everyone at home was hiding something from me, and I didn't like that, I was a part of the family too, so I should know as well, I thought to myself. I decided then I was going to find out if Jacob knew what was going on, and I was going to ask him straight away.

Just at that point though Billy's wheels rounded the corner before he did, if I hadn't been so absorbed in my thoughts I would have both heard him, and smelled him, before I seen him.

''Hey Nessie'' Billy called brightly. '' My, haven't you grew quick, since I seen you last'', he continued on.

''Hey Billy'', I replied, in a rather subdued tone, not really feeling like talking to anyone.

''Fancy some muffins Ness? Sue was up earlier this morning, and baked a fresh batch of blueberry, your favorite'' he said with a smile.

Not wanting to be rude, I agreed and went and sat at the kitchen table, while Billy maneuvered his wheelchair to a position, where he could get to the muffin basket with ease. He put that in the middle of the table, handing me a plate at the same time, and asking if I would like a drink. I politely declined.

I really wasn't impressed with all that fizzy soda stuff regular kids drink, its just too sickly sweet for my liking. I occasionally have Milkshakes, when I spend time with Grandpa Charlie, but that's just to humor him, it's our thing to do, I don't actually like them that much, if I'm honest, but it's nice to have something I do with just Grandpa Charlie.

I stopped letting my thoughts overtake me, and began nibbling on the muffin, Jacob came and sat down beside me, in a different set of clothes, while I'd been talking to Billy, he'd clearly gone to his old room, to change.

''Hey Ness, What ya got there?'' he asked.

Then he turned eyeing the bread basket full of muffins.

''Yes!'' he exclaimed, ''Sue's made muffins''.

Before I could reply to his now unanswered question. Jacob quickly begun digging in to not one, but four muffins.

''Jacob Black you are a pig'' I exclaimed in disgust, although laughing just a little.

''Hey, I'm a growing boy'' he defended himself, while laughing.

''Hardly'' I replied sarcastically.

**Jacob's POV**

Now she seemed a bit more like herself, I thought I'd try asking her what had been up with her over the last day or two.

I was just about to broach this subject, when Nessie startled me by asking,

''Jacob, you wouldn't ever keep secrets from me right?''

''Of course not Nessie.'' I replied without even having to think about my answer.

''Well'' she continued on. ''You'll tell me then what the big secret at home is, that everyone's keeping from me, and why mum was sad last night.''

''Oh'', I said simply, she had caught me up short there, I hadn't expected that. How could I not tell her when she so desperately wanted to know, but, then again it wasn't my place to tell her, as Edward and Bella had pointed out, when they told me they were leaving Forks, little over a month ago.

''Why won't you tell me Jacob'', she asked innocently.

What could I tell her? I finally decided on the truth well part of it anyway, ''Because I promised your Mommy and Daddy that I wouldn't tell you as they wanted to do it themselves, as far as I am aware, they are planning to let you in on the big secret tonight''. I was not expecting her next reaction in the slightest.

''Take me home right now Jacob, I want to see my Daddy'', she said sounding a little hurt.

''But I thought you wanted to play at the beach today with Clair, we're meeting her and Quil soon'', I tried reasoning with her.

''No, I want to go home now'', she shouted, angry little tears in her eyes.

I hated seeing Nessie cry, so told her to say goodbye to my dad, and then we would go back to her cottage, where her Mommy and Daddy would be.

Giving her her own way was much better than seeing her upset, but I wondered how she would be once Edward and Bella told her the news that they were leaving Forks. Meaning that she wouldn't see Charlie, Billy, Clair and The Pack all the time any-more. Then I realized, I still didn't know how often I would see her after the move, I soon decided, I was also be going to have words with Edward and Bella today.

We ran through the forest with Nessie clung to my back, we got back faster than we'd come as I'd felt the need to push on, due to Nessie being upset, so pushed myself to get her to her parents quicker. She just snuggled in to my thick fur around my neck in response.

As we got nearer the cottage, I knew Edward would be able to hear my thoughts so, I mentally pre-warned him what was coming, and as we approached, I noticed both Edward and Bella, rushing to the forest edge to meet us.

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I, were having some 'Adult' time, as we liked to call it, since we had the cottage to ourselves, and this would no doubt be the last alone time we'd spend here, so we had thought it best to make the most of it.

We hadn't long headed into our beautiful bedroom, which reminded me of Isle Esme, when my wife began to kiss me passionately.

I was just joining in and getting into the mood, when I noticed the only thing that could break my distraction, the faster than average flutter of my beautiful daughter's heart, and her jumbled thoughts, that for a change weren't making any sense.

I quickly pulled away from my wife, telling her we had to get dressed.

''What's wrong?'' asked Bella worriedly, she could tell from the expression on my face, that something was wrong.

''I don't know, but Renesmee's upset, and her and Jacob are close to home now'', I replied, as I tried to concentrate on Jacobs mental warning he was screaming to me, as he approached the forest edge.

As my wife and I, ran down the stairs at more than human speed, I told her what I could hear from Jacob's thoughts.

''Renesmee is upset we are keeping secrets from her, she knows something is going on, but Jacob respected our wishes and didn't tell her, so I guess we'll have to tell her now.'' I finished in a tongue so fast that no human could have worked out what I said, but I knew Bella had heard me full well.

''Oh'', was her only reply, by this time we were almost at the edge of the forest, where Jacob and Nessie, would burst through at any moment.

Telling our daughter about our move, was not something we had been looking forward to, and had been trying to put it off until after her first official birthday, but this didn't look like something we would be able to do any longer.

As soon as my daughter seen me, she jumped from Jacobs back, and leapt in to my arms, putting her hand on my cheek, showing me the conversation, she'd had earlier on with Jacob.

''Okay, sweetie, why don't you, mommy and I take a little walk and we'll talk about it''. I offered her.

I was downright shocked, when she jumped out my arms stamped her foot, and said ''No, daddy, I want to know here and I want to know now'', with angry little tears filling her eyes.

**Renesmee's POV**

I don 't usually have temper tantrums, but today I felt like being a normal stroppy toddler, and having a tantrum, no one cared about keeping me in on the secret, so why should I care about trying to behave, I thought to myself bitterly.

At that point mommy gently scooped me up from the ground and positioned me carefully on her left hip, and began walking over to the porch swing; Daddy had put up, when I was just a baby.

''Renesmee'', mommy said gently.

I just looked at her to show I was listening, but didn't bother to respond with any words. I didn't think I'd be able to speak without growling, and then daddy would get mad and send me to my room, so I decided it was best not to try.

She then carried on talking, as daddy slipped his arm around her waist and sat down beside us as mommy, played gently with my hair.

''Renesmee, we are moving away from Fork's soon, after your birthday, we will be moving to Oak-Ville'', mommy said in that gentle tone she uses with me.

''We can't stay in Fork's any longer, we've been here to long now already'', daddy added in, trying to explain to me.

But I didn't want to hear it; I just jumped from the swing and growled as I sprinted back into the forest. I knew mommy and daddy would follow me, and that they would be angry with me for growling when they caught up with me, but I just didn't care any more.

How could they make me move away, I'd known that day we went to Grandpa Charlie's a while ago that we were going to move to oak-Ville, but I had no idea it would be so soon.

My Birthday was tomorrow, which meant we were leaving Forks in just two day's. I eventually sat down on a big flat rock and cried. I had no idea how long I'd been there when mommy appeared, but it must have been a while, as it was beginning to get dark now.

As she sat down on the large rock beside me, she put her arm around me and I snuggled into her chest and continued to cry, now silent tears.

''Ness, are you okay?'' she asked.

''I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, that was wrong of us, we thought it would be easier though if you didn't have to spend so long knowing you were leaving, we were only trying to stop it being so hard on you.'' she had continued on in a gentle tone.

''I don't want to leave, mommy, I'll miss everyone especially My Jacob and Grandpa Charlie.'' I tried to argue.

''I know you will sweetheart, but its not been decided yet, Jacob, may move with us, but unfortunately Grandpa Charlie can't, I'll miss him too Ness, but he can visit the new house from time to time.'' she tried to reassure me.

After talking with mom, for a while longer, I began to cheer up slightly, and agreed to go home. As mommy carried me as she almost flew through the forest, with how fast she could run, it was only then I remembered I'd growled at her and daddy, and I was now worried daddy would be angry with me.

So I decided to find out before I got home. I reached up and touched mommy cheek with my hand letting my thoughts throw freely from my hand, as they turned themselves into images inside mommy's head.

''No sweetheart, daddy's not angry, he understands you were upset, but in future, please try and show your anger in a more appropriate way though princess'', mommy reassured me.

I felt happier at this, and just then we broke through the last trees of the forest and into the garden of our cottage.

Both dad and My Jacob were waiting outside, and both seemed relieved to see me home, and looking slightly happier.

**Bella's POV**

I let Nessie down so, she could run to her daddy and Jake, she flung her arms around them both, and at that point I told her to go to her room, and get ready for bed while I got some dinner ready.

This wasn't the real reason I'd sent Ness to her room, the reason was, I wanted to speak with Jacob about moving with us, knowing especially after the conversation I'd just had with her, that this would make the move easier on Renesmee.

I knew fine well, she'd be able to hear us from her room, with her super sensitive, half vampire hearing, but it felt like a mom thing to do.

I then called Jacob into the kitchen with me, as Edward went up the stairs to our little girls bedroom, to help her with her pajamas.

''I need to talk to you about something'', Jacob and I both said at the same time, and then laughed as we realized this.

''Ladies first'' said Jacob.

''Well Jacob, you know we are leaving Forks, in two days, first we intend to go to Isle Esme, for two weeks on an extended holiday. But after that we will be moving into our new house in Oak-Ville. Basically Jacob what I'm trying to say is we'd love you to come with us, especially Renesmee.'' I explained.

''Oh'' Jacob laughed.

''What so funny Jake'' I said, punching him lightly on the arm.

''That's exactly what I'd been going to talk to you about'' he explained through his laughs.

''Ah'' that explains what's so funny then, I replied, although not really finding it that funny at all. '' So, will you come?'' I prompted further.

''Yes, of course I will! I couldn't be away from Nessie, all the time and only be able to visit occasionally it would be too hard'', he answered enthusiastically.

''Renesmee'', I corrected him, his annoying little pet name for my daughter, seriously got on my nerves.

''It makes more sense for me just to come to the new house with you though; I shall meet you there when you get back from Isle Esme. Giving me time to get things in order with my pack and my dad'', he explained to me.

''Okay then, that sounds like a plan to me'', I answered simply.

''Can I tell Nessie myself, if you don't mind Bella?'' he asked me.

''I'm sure that will be fine Jacob, why don't you put her to bed tonight and tell her then.'' I suggested.

''Sure, Sure.'' Jacob Replied.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat down at the table with Nessie and ate the dinner, Bella had cooked for us. It was nothing exciting, as Nessie was extremely fussy when it came to human food. One of the few things she liked to eat was macaroni cheese, which Sue had made us at Billy's one day, and we quickly found out that Nessie actually loved it. So that's what we were having tonight.

I asked her as we ate, if she'd like me to read her a story tonight, and put her to bed.

Happily, she nodded her head, which I took for a yes.

After we finished dinner and Bella had made Nessie brush her teeth. It was time for the only thing about Nessie that grossed me out slightly. It was her donated blood time, as Nessie was still young he figured although Nessie hunted vegetarian style, she would still need human blood until she had grown significantly to keep her energy levels up.

Nessie is very clear on the whole good V's bad when it comes to hunting and killing people, but she is more than happy that Carlisle insists she still gets donated blood, he acquires from the hospital for her.

After Blood time was over, Nessie gave both her parents a hug and a kiss goodnight and then we headed upstairs to her room.

I tucked Nessie in and then sat on the edge of her bed beside her, picking her favorite storybook of the floor, it was a book of short stories by Hans Christian Anderson, which Nessie loved at the moment anyway. She very quickly got bored of books, as she doesn't like repetition of stories much, like most children do. Nessie is perfectly capable of reading for herself, but prefers at bedtime for someone else to read to her.

I began to read, as she snuggled into my side.

_'You have rewarded me,' said the nightingale. 'I brought tears to your eyes, the very first time I ever sang to you, and I shall never forget it! Those are the jewels which gladden the heart of a singer;-but sleep now, and wake up fresh and strong! I will sing to you!'_

As I finished reading down to Nessie, I noticed she had a little smile on her face. '

'What are you smiling about?'' I asked her.

She reached her hand up to my cheek, placing it there for a few moments while showing me that she had heard mine and her mother's conversation downstairs.

''Oh so that's what's making you so happy''. I enquired, and she nodded her head in reply.

''Well I'm glad that makes you happy Nessie, really, and I know you'll miss Grandpa, but he will visit, sometimes, and I promise to make the new house an exciting adventure for us both'', I told her.

A much happier Nessie then gave me a hug and a kiss goodnight, and made me promise to stay, so I'd be there for her birthday when she woke up.

Before, I could agree, Nessie was out for the count, and in a deep sleep.


End file.
